


Pinus pinea

by the_genderman



Series: My 2018 MCU Kink Bingo Fics [1]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Gen, M/M, MCU Kink Bingo, Pining, Pre-Serum Steve Rogers, Punk Steve Rogers, Steve is awkward around people he likes, but Sam doesn't appear until late, do with that what you will, pre-SamSteve
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-16
Updated: 2018-06-16
Packaged: 2019-05-23 21:58:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,178
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14942108
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/the_genderman/pseuds/the_genderman
Summary: If Steve keeps pining, Bucky is going to start decorating him like a Christmas tree. Can Steve work up the nerve to text his crush before his best friend hangs ornaments on him?Narrator: Steve does not.





	Pinus pinea

**Author's Note:**

> The title is the scientific name for the Stone Pine. Not a very common Christmas pine (when it is used, it’s apparently cut small to be used as a miniature table-top tree), but I liked the name best of the pine species for my title. Also, I’m attempting to write in present tense, which is not exactly my usual, so hopefully I won’t have any unexpected tense-changes mid fic.

“Hey!” Steve yelps, lifting his shoulders defensively and ducking away from Bucky. He flails one hand behind him at his friend-slash-roommate. The other fumbles to unhook the Christmas ornament—a sparkly, red bauble—from his tunnel earring. 

Bucky just grins, the second bauble dangling from his waiting fingers. He’s currently got stripes of red and green lab tape decorating his prosthetic’s hand, making quite the statement.

“What the hell, man? My ears are not decoration space, no matter how much Christmas you want to infuse into this dorm room,” Steve says, finally managing to detach the bauble. He sets it on his desk and motions with his other hand for Bucky to give him its pair.

“Would you prefer lights instead?” Bucky jokes, handing the bauble to Steve.

Steve gives him an exaggerated frown. 

“Look, I just thought that if you’re going to _pine_ , then you might as well get into the holiday spirit and make like a Christmas tree,” Bucky shrugs. 

“I’m not pining,” Steve mutters, turning back to his lecture notes, slouching down over his stack of folders.

“Oh, you’re not?” Bucky asks, cocking his head, all innocence. “You mean to tell me you asked him out already? Where’s your first date?”

“I haven’t asked him yet,” Steve mumbles into his notes, beginning to blush.

“Tsk, tsk,” Bucky says, shaking his head. He sits down on the edge of Steve’s bed. “Just bite the bullet and go talk to him. It’s not as hard as you’re making it out to be.”

“But what if he’s not interested?” Steve deflects.

“If he’s not interested, then he’s not interested and you can start getting over him. I think you’ve got a shot, though,” Bucky replies, poking Steve in the shoulder. “You won’t know for sure until you ask.”

“I’m not exactly good with talking to people I’m attracted to. You should know that by now,” Steve says, his blush turning a deeper red.

“Yeah, unfortunately I do. I’m not gonna do a double date with you two like we tried a couple times in high school, but if you give me your phone, I’ll ask him out _for_ you,” Bucky says.

“I don’t have his phone number,” Steve shoots back. 

“Yeah, well I do, but I can’t ask him out for you from my phone.”

“Why do you have his number?” Steve asks, looking up from his notes and fixing Bucky with a skeptical stare.

“He’s my physics lab partner,” Bucky explains. “You gonna hand your phone over peacefully or am I gonna have to pick your pocket?”

Steve shoves his hands in his pockets and says nothing. He stares up at Bucky, looking him right in the eyes and daring him to blink first.

Bucky stares right back at him, not giving in to his friend’s stubbornness.

After an entirely too long and awkward silence, Steve blinks and turns back to his notes. Not looking at Bucky, he fishes his phone out of his pocket and places it on the bed between the two of them.

“Your lockscreen, please?” Bucky asks.

Steve picks up the phone and swipes through his lockscreen. He holds the phone out, still not quite looking at Bucky.

“Thank you,” Bucky says, taking the phone from Steve’s outstretched hand. “Ooh, he’s your phone wallpaper? Does he know you took this photo? You’ve got it _bad_.”

“Don’t tell him he’s my phone wallpaper,” Steve mumbles.

“I’m not a _complete_ jerk,” Bucky replies, composing a text. His fingers tap at the keyboard, he pauses to consider, and hits send. He hands the phone back to Steve. “There. It’s done. But you might want to consider changing your wallpaper before you actually go out on a date with him.”

“Yeah,” Steve says distractedly. He looks at the message on his phone screen.

 **Steve** : Hey Sam, this is Steve Rogers from your English lit class. I got your number from my friend who’s your phys lab partner. I meant to ask you out in person but I chickened out. Do you want to get coffee some time? I promise I’ll show

“Rude, but accurate,” Steve admits. 

“Yeah. Now, we wait,” Bucky says, pushing off of Steve’s bed, returning to his side of the room, and flopping down on his own bed with his physics textbook.

Steve sets his phone down on the edge of his bed face down and returns to his lecture notes. On one hand, distraction from studying for finals. On the other hand, _distraction from studying for finals_.

Ten minutes later, Steve’s text alert goes off and both he and Bucky startle. Steve grabs his phone and wakes it up to see what kind of a reply he’s gotten from Sam.

 **Sam** : I was starting to think you weren’t looking at me after all. I was gonna ask *you* but what if you were looking at Sharon sitting behind me instead? Then I’d look silly and I don’t do looking silly

Steve can’t help but smile at his phone. Sam wanted to ask him out? That’s great! Before he can reply, another message pops up.

 **Sam** : So, coffee. I’ve got finals to study for, and I’m sure you do too, so maybe we could meet in the library atrium and get coffee from the kiosk there?

 **Sam** : It’s not the best coffee, but it’s coffee and we can study together

 **Steve** : I’d love to, assuming I can actually focus on studying when I’m around you

 **Sam** : Let’s find out ;) Tomorrow at 2pm work for you?

 **Steve** : I’ll be there :)

Steve waits a minute to see if Sam will reply again before setting his phone down and turning to Bucky. “Guess who’s got a coffee date tomorrow afternoon at the library?”

“You’re welcome,” Bucky replies. “Bring me back a blueberry muffin, ok? I think you owe me a muffin for setting you two up.”

Steve just shrugs and turns back to his notes.

\-------------------

Steve arrives at the library at 1:43 pm. He’s really early, but better early than late. He claims a table, pulls out his notebooks and folders, and waits for Sam to arrive. He looks up eagerly every time he sees movement by the door out of the corner of his eye. At 1:57 pm, he sees Sam arrive, a dusting of snow on his hat and shoulders. Sam shakes the snow off and starts glancing around. Steve’s face spreads into an excited grin. This is _real _. He’s here, Sam’s here, and they’re gonna get coffee _together_.__

__Spotting Steve, Sam breaks into a smile, too. He rolls his shoulders, adjusting his backpack, and makes a beeline to Steve’s table. Steve quickly stands up considers if etiquette says he should meet Sam halfway or not. Before he can decide, Sam is right there, next to him._ _

__“Hey, Sam,” Steve says, trying (and failing) not to start blushing._ _

__“Hey back atcha,” Sam says. “Lemme drop my stuff at the table, then we can go get in line and start getting to know each other?”_ _

__“Heck yes,” Steve says, still grinning like a fool._ _


End file.
